


Повезло с тобой

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Fluff, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Они буквально таяли в этой идиллии.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Takahashi Kenshi
Kudos: 1





	Повезло с тобой

Ханами довольно сощурилась, когда чуть суховатые губы возлюбленного коснулись её лба, заботливо целуя. Всю прошлую неделю, которую она умудрилась проваляться с простудой, Кенши, обладавший более крепким иммунитетом, почти не отходил от неё, ухаживая и подбадривая, с понимающей улыбкой реагируя на капризы и не позволяя перенапрягаться. Без него Хасаши упрямо продолжала бы тренировки, добивая себя, но с ним ей наконец захотелось расслабиться и поддаться его настойчивому и строгому, но наполненному любовью уходу.

Окончательно вернув хорошее самочувствие, этим утром она сидела на коленях Такахаши, который приобнимал её за талию, мягко прижимая к себе и утыкаясь носом в чёрные, немного запутанные после сна волосы.

— Мне так повезло с тобой, — мурлыкала она, горячо выдыхая в его шею и обвивая её руками.

Они оба буквально таяли в этой идиллии, не желая прекращать объятия и возвращаться в рутинную реальность, где помимо них двоих были проблемы, дела и люди, нуждавшиеся в обучении и защите.

Но ведь от одного дня, посвящённого друг другу, хуже никому не будет?

Кенши провёл большим пальцем вниз по её щеке, аккуратно взяв за подбородок и подарив почти целомудренный поцелуй в губы.

_«Мне тоже с тобой повезло»_

Скорпия встрепенулась, уверенная, что ей не показалось, но Кенши, немного отстранившись, продолжал невинно улыбаться, а через секунду, успев отвернуться, громко чихнул и съёжился, смутившись.

Скорпия взяла его лицо ладонями и повернула к себе.

— Ну что же, мой дорогой «я, в отличие от тебя, слежу за своим здоровьем», настала моя очередь окружать тебя заботой, лаской и горькими лекарствами.

— Для меня это счастье, Ханами.

_«Лишь бы ты была рядом, твоё тепло и твоя любовь»_


End file.
